Time to Duel Part 2
This special occurs in Dimension 40. Story In West Domino City is a large skyscraper, being Kaiba Corporation. In his office on the top floor, Gozaburo slams his desk in frustration, taking a drink as he does so. The lamp on his desk was the only light on, as Bakura stands in front of him, the majority of his body in the shadows. Bakura: So what if you lost to that boy? You still control dozens of us scum to earn you tax free money. Gozaburo: You don’t understand the meaning of a monopoly, do you? Kaiba Corp controls over 50% of the world’s weapons trades, meaning we control the world, on who gets weapons and who gets power. The failure of Kaiba Corp in regards to you hybrid freaks created the greatest revenue of my generation, as the children of those experiments became segregated and forced into the east side. Few people even know what they truly are, except that they are all savage monsters. Bakura keeps an evil expression, his eyes ice cold. His dark aura grows in the shadows, feeding off Gozaburo’s rage. Bakura: That is very fascinating history, but it doesn’t explain your current predicament. Gozaburo: If I don’t have a fighter that can beat that shiftling that Pegasus found, then I don’t have control of the fights. If my fighters don’t win every time, I’m losing money. He needs to be removed from the picture. Permanently. Bakura: It just so happens that I know a guy. Though, he’s quite expensive, and demands his money upfront. Gozaburo: Whatever it takes. You’re my connection to the scum of the Earth, and I trust you find the most despicable one possible. Bakura: (Smiling evilly) It will be my pleasure. End Scene Aki leans out her window, catching on the tree. She extends a vine tendril, wrapping around the fence. She pulls herself over to it, and goes over the top. She lands on the other side, Yami standing in the shadows. Yami: Hey Black Rose. Ready for a spectacle? Aki: You mean you beating up poor souls? Not really. I’m going out because I can use my powers to terrify as many of those stuck up thugs as I can. Yami: Pegasus will eventually kick you out. Aki: Oh, (She puts her mask on) Not if I’m with his major cash crop. You haven’t lost in the two weeks you’ve worked for him. Yami: True. Can I just say you’re my girlfriend and get it over with? Black Rose: Ha! Fat chance! At the Under Dome, Black Rose and Yami go to their table, which has a sign saying “Reserved for Yami and Girlfriend”. Black Rose extends a tendril, the thorns tearing up the table cloth as it crumples the sign. Yami gives off a chuckle, as they have a seat. Croquet walks over. Croquet: Hello Mr. Yami. Ms. Witch. (He sees the torn cloth and crumpled sign.) I assume you don’t appreciate Mr. Pegasus’ attempt at humor. Yami: She doesn’t. What’s up? Croquet: Despite being told not too, I’m warning you about tonight’s opponent. It’s the White Dragon. Yami whistles, being impressed. Black Rose: Who’s that? Yami: Mercenary of a fighter. One of the toughest. He’s in such high demand for entertainment purposes, he charges insane prices to fight. He’s here? Croquet: Sponsored by Kaiba Corp. Yami: Sweet! I’ve always wanted to fight this guy. Croquet: It seems that my warning only made you more eager to fight. It’ll start in a few minutes, so feel free to head up. Yami: Well, wish me luck, babe. Black Rose gives her a death stare. Black Rose: Don’t call me that. Yami: Fine, fine. Yami walks up the stairs to the arena, which was now covered in a cage. Yami walks in, feeling content. Yami: I was only kidding about that. But it’s a good feeling. Croquet: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I’m sure rumors of this battle have spread wildly, so I’ll get to the chase. It is Yami, vs. the White Dragon! Place your bets. The White Dragon has a helmet over his head, resembling the head of a white dragon, the eye holes shining blue. He has a white sleeveless jacket with a studded collar. He has black sleeves from his undershirt and black pants. He has long flowing light brown hair, and a devious smile. On his left arm is a gauntlet that looks like white scales. He has white boots as well. White Dragon: I’m getting paid to squash a monkey like you? This will be the easiest pay I’ve ever received. Yami: Don’t count me out just yet. I’m stronger than I look. Croquet: Fighters, get ready. Yami: A monkey, huh? I should use that part of a fusion, but this is White Dragon. (He looks at White Dragon’s boots and jacket.) He’s a heavy technology freak, with enhanced boots, armor jacket and his glove, which shoots his signature White Lightning. What combo can counter both of those? (Yami smirks.) Got it. Yami activates the Dueltrix, the faceplate popping up, a hollowed section in the side of the faceplate. Energy cards form in the slot, as Yami draws two cards. The energy cards form pictures, as he puts the cards on the slots on the blades. Yami: Time to duel! I fuse Lodestar with Mole-Stache! To create, Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He has Lodestar’s build, though his head floats alone, with no shoulder spikes. He has a large grey colored mustache attached to his head, which is larger than Lodestar’s head. His hands are replaced with grey haired brushes. Lode-Stache: Lode-Stache! The crowd cheers, while White Dragon looks unimpressed. White Dragon: Heh. Hardly worth the effort. Croquet: Begin. White Dragon pushes off the ground, the power of his boots rocketing him forward. Lode-Stache swings his left arm, the left half of his mustache extending, going to slam into White Dragon. White Dragon jumps and flips over him, pointing his left hand at him, firing a White Lightning attack. Lode-Stache moves his hands in a circular motion, as his mustache twirls into a shield, taking and absorbing the lightning. He then whips the mustache at White Dragon, who dodges back, as if gliding. Lode-Stache: Too bad for you. I control the microscopic magnetic particles in my mustache, allowing me to use them for attack. However, I retain the insulating feature of this thick hair. White Dragon: I see. You think before you move. But that doesn’t make you strong. Just a decent battling monkey. White Dragon’s helmet uses a targeting system, locating the Dueltrix symbol on Lode-Stache’s chest, which is obscured by the mustache. White Dragon shoots White Lightning, as Lode-Stache defends himself. White Dragon rushes forward, and gets to Lode-Stache’s side, grabbing Lode-Stache’s left arm. It’s pulled behind him, as Lode-Stache loses control of the left side of his mustache. Lode-Stache tries to manipulate the other side at White Dragon, but he’s not flexible enough with his arm to direct it at him. White Dragon: Everyone has a weak point. And yours, is the symbol. White Dragon electrocutes Lode-Stache, stunning him. White Dragon spins around to his front, as he pulls out a syringe, plugging it into the Dueltrix symbol. It gives off feedback static, as Lode-Stache reverts. Yami: What? White Dragon kicks Yami across the ring, him crashing and denting the cage wall. Yami activates the Dueltrix, the faceplate popping up, a hollowed section in the side of the faceplate. Energy cards form in the slot, as Yami draws two cards. The energy cards show the symbol for a virus on the cards, instead of the aliens. Yami moans, as he puts the cards on the slots on the blades. Yami: What the? This better give me something! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He turns into Buzzshock, as his body is made of green crystal. The crystal on the top of his head is jagged and pointed. Buzzhead: Buzzhead?! Black Rose: What happened?! That looks a weak alien. White Dragon: So, the Crush Virus works on that. Buzzhead: Crush Virus?! You infected the Dueltrix?! Why I oughta! Buzzhead jumps into the air as if to fly, but crashes back down to the ground. The crowd laughs at Buzzhead and boos him, Black Rose looking concerned. White Dragon: This battle is over. I might as well have some fun. White Dragon appears in front of Buzzhead, kicking him away. Buzzhead bounces off the cage bars, as White Dragon appears, grabbing and tossing him at the floor. Buzzhead barely bounces, though he is unharmed. White Dragon shakes his foot out, as if it was bothering him. White Dragon: Durable. Perhaps I should just finish it. White Dragon points his left hand at Buzzhead, firing his White Lightning attack. It hits Buzzhead, and absorbs it. He glows with electric energy, as he flies into the air, hitting White Dragon square in the head. He recoils back, his helmet cracked and him obviously dazed. Buzzhead: Whew! Not absolutely worthless! Buzzhead flies at White Dragon again, ramming him in the chest. White Dragon loses his breath, as he hits the ground, down and out. Croquet: Winner, Yami. Buzzhead reverts, as the crowd cheers, with an equal amount of groans. Pegasus smiles in satisfaction, while Black Rose sighs in relief. Black Rose: Thank goodness. Yami comes out of the cage, looking at the Dueltrix. It’s glowing a dark purple, being almost black. He looks at it, worried. End Scene Yami is walking Black Rose home, through the rough streets of East Domino. Yami feels uneasy, as if someone was following them. Black Rose: You think anyone would be so dumb as to attack you? Yami: This is the time to do it. Take me out of the ring, anything goes. Voice: So glad you agree. Yami turns, seeing they were surrounded. They back up against a wall, as they see they are surrounded. Weevil, Rex, Bandit Keith and Mako are there, Weevil riding on Hercules Beetle. Bandit Keith has armor resembling a Metal Zoa beast. Yami: Weevil. You that ticked at me? Keith: Because of you, we all lost our jobs with Kaiba Corp. Rex: Now, it’s payback time. Mako: By taking you out of the picture, we’ll get our jobs back. Yami: Who said that? Keith: Bakura. He’s the boss’ number one. Anything that comes from him comes from Kaiba. Weevil: No matter how much of a psychopath the guy is. I think we’ll start by having my Hercules Beetle eating that Dueltrix of yours. Yami: Just try me. Yami activates the Dueltrix, the faceplate popping up, a hollowed section in the side of the faceplate. Energy cards form in the slot, as Yami draws two cards. The energy cards show the symbol for a virus on the cards, instead of the aliens. Yami scoffs, as he puts the cards on the slots on the blades. Yami: You want a fight? I’ll give you one. Hopefully it’s a good one. Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He gets Nanomech’s body, when his body expands and grows in size, his straight edges rounded. His size resembles Grey Matter’s size. His head, however, grows to a monstrous size compared to the rest of his body, becoming Toepick’s helmet. One eye shines through the cage bars. Chains wrap around his body, and his wings flutter. He tries to stay afloat, but falls, the weight of the helmet overwhelming him. He lands upside down, on the side of his helmet. Toemech: I had to jinx it. Weevil: Get him! Toemech: Aki! Help! Black Rose kicks Toemech, as Rex swats him away. Weevil has Hercules Beetle charge Black Rose, who has tendrils coming out of her pant legs, pushing her up to the sky. Keith charges forward, using his metal claws to cut through the tendrils. She extends arm tendrils that catch on a streetlight, hanging in the air. Rex picks Toemech up, kicking him around like a hackie sack. Mako then blasts Toemech with water, launching him at Black Rose, her catching him in her arms. Black Rose: Ugh. Can you actually be useful? Toemech: I can. Drop down, point my face at them, and make sure they’re all looking. Black Rose drops down, her back against the wall. Hercules Beetle, Rex, Mako and Keith approach, all ready to attack. Weevil: Get them! Get them! Toemech’s helmet hisses as it opens, a white light emitting from it. Sounds of terrified screams, agonized wailing, roaring, unholy groans and wails, hissing, and deep demonic laughter come out of it, as all the enemies turn white from fear. Rex: Run away! The group runs away screaming, as Toemech reverts. Black Rose is still holding Yami’s head, pulling on his ears. Yami: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Black Rose lets go, dropping him. Black Rose: Better? Yami: Yeah. I need to call Pegasus. We need White Dragon. End Scene Gozaburo pushes all the stuff on his desk, blind with rage. Bakura is standing off to the side, smiling. Gozaburo: You spent millions on the White Dragon, and he lost?! Bakura: I guess you can’t get good help these days. Gozaburo: You’re one to talk! Gozaburo reaches into his desk, pulling out a gun. He points it at Bakura, his hand trembling. Gozaburo: That boy has gotten on my last nerve! Cost me millions to get rid of! Bakura: I guess I should mention, I promised your old fighters their jobs back if they can handle them. Gozaburo: Like I’ll give it to them! And you! Who are you to give orders in my name?! Gozaburo fires, the bullet hitting Bakura in the chest. Blood pours from his chest, but Bakura just laughs. Bakura: You hate me now, don’t you? (He walks towards Gozaburo.) We are evil men, Kaiba. Our demons control us. But our demons make us strong. Gozaburo’s expression has gone from anger to fear, as he shoots Bakura three more times. Bakura still walks at him, his dark aura growing ever stronger. Bakura: What if I was to tell you that I’ve been feeding off your anger for months now? While not knowing how deadly this guy is, it has been beneficial and has destroyed you. Bakura grabs Gozaburo, as the darkness wraps around him, Gozaburo terrified. Gozaburo: What, what are you? Bakura lets off an echoing cackle, as his face breaks into darkness. Bakura/Zorc: I am Zorc the Dark One. And I can fulfill your desire. Name it, and it’s yours. Gozaburo: Kill, kill him. Bakura/Zorc: For that, I have to do this. Bakura jabs a shadow claw into Gozaburo’s temple, as he screams in pain, then in anger. Bakura/Zorc: I’ve stimulated your anger and evil tendency, which is what I feed off. The more anger you produce in your desire to kill him, the more I shall grow. End Scene Yami and Aki make it into West Domino, searching for White Dragon. A looming shadow comes from Kaiba Corp, absorbing the lights from the street lights. Citizens look terrified, when a large, humanoid figure of darkness walks down the street. His head has two large horns, as his eyes glow yellow, with golden glowing arrows on the face. He has wings, making it look like a devil. In a heart shaped hole in its stomach is Gozaburo, who’s limbs are trapped in the shadow body. The citizens scream, as they run away. Yami runs towards it, Aki hesitating before following. Zorc: Come out, Yami! Come so I can feast on your fear and anguish! Yami: It’s huge! Aki: Yami, let’s go! That thing’s out to kill you! Yami: Ah, but I can’t run from a fight. Not when it’s asking for me. Aki: Are you that stupid?! Yami: No. If that thing’s after me, then I’ll give it me. Go, get out of here. Yami activates the Dueltrix, the faceplate popping up, a hollowed section in the side of the faceplate. Energy cards form in the slot, as Yami draws two cards. The energy cards show the symbol for a virus on the cards, instead of the aliens. Yami puts the cards on the slots on the blades. Yami: Time to duel! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He turns into The Worst, with Jetray’s wings under his arms. His eyes are close together, as Jetray’s horns take the shape of a mask. The Jetworst motions his wings in front of him, acting like a cape. The Jetworst: When evil rises, the fighter emerges to take him on. We do not know fear. I will succeed. I am, (He opens his wings) The Jetworst! The Jetworst runs forward, as Zorc’s fist is encased in dark energy, punching at The Jetworst. The attack destroys part of the road, the force launching The Jetworst skyward, flipping through the air. He opens his wings, falling at Zorc. Zorc: Give me power, Kaiba! Gozaburo screams in anger, Zorc’s power increasing. He blasts The Jetworst out of the sky with laser vision, as he bounces off the ground, squeaking as he does. Aki: Yami! Pegasus: Well, this doesn’t look good. Aki looks up, seeing Pegasus flying. His trench coat is gone, revealing part of his torso was part machine, and he has pegasus like wings on his back. He’s carrying a bound White Dragon, dropping him to the ground. White Dragon: You’ll pay for this imprisonment! Pegasus: Yes, yes. Now, what’s the situation? Pegasus looks over, his mechanical eye scanning Zorc. Pegasus: Huh. So that’s it. Aki: Yami can’t fight him with his ''virus in the Dueltrix. White Dragon: What do you want me to do about it? Pegasus: Remove the virus. I’ll pay you quite well. But only after it is a success. White Dragon: Fine. I have to get it. Unbound me. Pegasus: Not likely, Seto-boy. White Dragon cringes at the sound of that name, as Pegasus grabs him and flies off. The Jetworst crashes by Aki’s feet, reverting. Yami: That hurt. Aki: Pegasus is getting the antivirus. We need more time. Yami: We don’t have any time. Zorc: You’ve had this coming, Yami. Since you froze me and threw me at a table. Yami: Bakura? Zorc: But once I get my revenge, and absorb your essence, my power will become enough to engulf the whole world into darkness! Why resist? Yami: These people. They may shun me, they may hate me, but they deserve to live as much as I do. I’m going to fight, and I might as well help them as well. Yami activates the Dueltrix, the faceplate popping up, a hollowed section in the side of the faceplate. Energy cards form in the slot, as Yami draws two cards. The energy cards show the symbol for a virus on the cards, instead of the aliens. Yami puts the cards on the slots on the blades. Yami: Time to duel! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He turns into Upchuck, his green skin turning red brown. He gets white hair on his head and a beard. His tail is shorter, and it is puffy white. He has thin legs with hoof feet. Gold Chuck: Gold Digger and Upchuck? Let’s call it, Gold Chuck. Gold Chuck extends four tongues, eating pieces of concrete launched up. He swallows them, then instantly groans, throwing it up. He leans over, Aki looking disgusted. Aki: What’s wrong? Gold Chuck: Gold Digger has a lot of allergies. Ugh. I can only eat metal. Aki: Metal? Gold Chuck: That’s what my taste buds are telling me. Zorc blasts the ground with darkness, Gold Chuck and Aki going flying. Aki hits the ground, her mask skidding out of her pocket. She spots it, then picks it up, inspecting it. She stands up, seeing she was standing in front of a window, seeing her reflection. She puts the mask on, as the image in the window changes. It’s her first night in East Domino, where she keeps a stoic expression, hiding her fear and confusion. She goes to the underground fight arena, speaking to Roland. Black Rose: I want to fight. Roland: I see. And what is your gift that you wish to display? Black Rose’s expression almost becomes ecstatic. After her father calling her powers a curse, she had found a place where her powers were appreciated. She extends tendrils out from her sleeves, them creeping up to Roland’s face. Roland remains unfazed. Roland: Alright. I’ll arraign it. While Black Rose is fighting the Paradox Brothers, she hears the whispers from the viewers. Viewer 1: Is she for real? She’s weak. Viewer 2: Such a bore. Viewer 3: Is she really one of us? Black Rose: ''I don’t even fit in here. Roland: Time! The Paradox Brothers go to strike Black Rose with their claws, stopping at Roland’s words. Roland: As permitted, Black Rose gets a partner. Yami is joining back in the ring! No changes in bets! Yami walks in, Black Rose scowling at him. Black Rose: What are you doing?! Yami: Saving your hide. Black Rose: I don’t need help! Yami: Well, too late to convince me otherwise. Black Rose: He’s the only one to just accept me. He kept coming for me. The scene in the window shifts, revealing Yami collecting Aki as she had snuck out of her house. Yami: Can I just say you’re my girlfriend and get it over with? Black Rose: Ha! Fat chance! Aki lowers the mask, looking at her reflection, showing a scared girl. Aki: Why would he put up with me otherwise? Gold Digger extends his tongues, pulling himself up a street light, landing on top. He then jumps, as Zorc releases a dark aura, knocking him skyward. Zorc then stretches his arm, grabbing Gold Chuck. Zorc squeezes him, as the darkness wraps around him. Zorc: Such a pity. I thought you would be more of a threat, even after I hired White Dragon to infect your DiaDhank. But now, your essence will be mine. Gold Chuck: DiaDhank? A vine tendril whips at Zorc, hitting Gozaburo straight across the chest. He screams, as Zorc cringes in pain as well, Gold Chuck phasing through his hand. Gold Chuck flips backwards, landing next to Aki, who has her tendril in her right hand. Aki: Here. (She hands Gold Chuck her mask with her left hand.) It’s pure metal. Gold Chuck inspects it, then looks back up at Aki. Gold Chuck: You sure? Without your mask, Aki: I am through hiding behind a mask! Aki holds her arms out, as several tendrils break through her sleeves, destroying them. They wrap around her arm, forming large tendril hands. Tendrils come out of her pant legs, tearing through the lower half of them, forming tendril feet. Bystanders are terrified from her, others recording on their phones. Aki: I am Aki Izayoi! Too long have I hid behind what my father wanted. Today, I will fight, to go against all he stands for. Gold Chuck: Sheesh. Didn’t know your daddy issues were that bad. Distract him for a moment. I’ll only get one shot on this much. Aki walks forward, her tendril arms stretching out, wrapping around Zorc’s hands. Zorc struggles and tries to overpower her, but she pulls, forcing his arms into unnatural positions. Gold Chuck runs between her tendril legs, eating the mask. He lines himself up, looking at Gozaburo. Gold Chuck: Eat this! Gold Chuck spits an energy ball, which flies straight at Gozaburo. Darkness fills the heart hole, burying Gozaburo, who screams as it happens. A dragon head forms in the spot of the hole, crunching down on the energy ball. The shadow dragon then extends, its shadow scales cutting through Aki’s tendrils. She falls over, hitting the ground. Aki: Agh! What is he?! Gold Chuck: Ah! Aki looks over, itching like crazy. His skin has black rash marks forming all over his body. Aki: What’s wrong? Gold Chuck: Apparently, I can only eat metals to attack, but I’m allergic to them too! It causes hives! Gold Chuck reverts, Yami still itching, though the hives are gone. Zorc swipes them up, holding them tight in his grip. Yami: Hey, uh, about hiding behind masks, Aki: (Straining) Is it really important right now, Yami? Yami: My name’s not Yami. It’s John. Aki looks at him, shocked. Aki: What? Yami: Yami’s just a street name, a tough name. I mean, who would fear the name “John?” If this is the end, I wanted you to know my name. The darkness begins to envelop them, the shadow dragon slithering up Zorc’s body and arm, heading towards them. It opens to eat them, when it’s hit by White Lightning, destroying it. Zorc is caught off guard, as a red laser hits his hand, destroying it. Aki and Yami drop, as Pegasus flies in, catching them. He struggles to keep them afloat, as they drop, rolling on the ground. Zorc: My power grows beyond you all! You can’t possibly! White Lightning blasts his face, tearing through it. White Dragon lowers his arm, scoffing. White Dragon: Shut up. You’re annoying. Pegasus: My, my. This is turning into a horrible situation. Yami: You got it? Pegasus: Yes, yes. Seto-boy! Hurry! White Dragon walks over, pushing Pegasus out of the way. He pulls out a syringe device, and grabs the Dueltrix. He plugs it in, injecting it. The Dueltrix beeps, recharged. Yami activates the Dueltrix, the faceplate popping up, a hollowed section in the side of the faceplate. Energy cards form in the slot, as Yami draws two cards. The energy cards form pictures, as he smilies widely, as he puts the cards on the slots on the blades. Yami: Oh, yeah! We’re back in business! I fuse Heatblast with Xylofreeze! To create, Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He takes Heatblast’s rock body, with his features more serpentine like Xylofreeze. His arms are skinnier and have clawed fingers, as his feet have two toes in front and one in back. He has a tail made out of molten rock, though it’s shorter and doesn’t move. His head has tentacles, which are curled up on his head like hair. The tentacles are on fire, as is the rest of the upper half of his head, it focused around his third eye. Heatfreeze: Heatfreeze! One of my personal favorites! Aki: Heatfreeze? Pegasus: Kind of a contradictory name. White Dragon: It better be strong. Zorc reaches towards them, as Heatfreeze’s eyes open wide with anger, as a thin transparent energy bolt is fired from the third eye, the fire on his head dying with the shot. It hits Zorc’s arm, a powerful explosion occurring from impact. Zorc screams in pain, as he stumbles back. The attack had shot straight through, hitting and destroying part of a building. Zorc: So you fixed it. I am now too powerful to be stopped! Heatfreeze’s head fire reignites, as he fires another energy bolt, it curving slightly in the air, hitting Zorc’s right cheek, where Bakura’s scar was. Zorc regenerates, as he slams his hands into the ground, a wave of darkness tearing through the road, charging the group. Pegasus takes to the air to dodge, while the others jump out of the way. White Dragon fires a White Lightning, slightly harming it. White Dragon: Attack faster, already! Heatfreeze: I can’t! I have to wait for my fire to relight. Pegasus: Then use your hands! Pyronites can release fire from all parts of their body! Heatfreeze: That’d work. Except using my third eye attack drains all my fire. White Dragon: Worthless! Aki: Then we just have to cover him while he recharges! Shouldn’t be a problem, should it, Seto-boy? White Dragon’s anger rises, as he fires White Lightning at Zorc, no longer slowing it down or showing any harm. Heatfreeze’s flame relights, as he fires another energy bolt, hitting the spot where the heart hole once existed. It breaks through, revealing Gozaburo was gone. Zorc: Too bad. I already absorbed his essence. He is now a part of me. Zorc swings his arm, a darkness shockwave being emitted. It blows all of them back, towards the crowd of bystanders. Heatfreeze reverts, as Yami stands, determined. White Dragon: He’s too powerful. I’m out. Pegasus: If you leave now, I won’t pay you! White Dragon: No price is worth dying for. Goodbye. White Dragon runs off, disappearing into the crowd. Pegasus: Worthless. Aki: Now what? You used your strongest form and still couldn’t beat him. Yami: Oh, I never said that was my strongest. Yami holds up the Dueltrix, reaching underneath. He presses a button, revealing a hidden slot. He pulls out an energy card, which has the picture of Gymosis on it. Yami: A while ago, I met an Osmosian, a human mutant, completely human, who could absorb energy. He was able to absorb two alien powers at once, their powers merging, which gave me the idea to create fusions. I got his DNA to create the alien form Gymosis. The Dueltrix uses his powers to fuse the aliens. Pegasus: And since it wasn’t on the blades, it wasn’t part of the fusion. But now, Yami places the Gymosis card on one of the six slots, as he activates the Dueltrix. The faceplate popping up, a hollowed section in the side of the faceplate. Energy cards form in the slot, as Yami draws five cards. The energy cards form pictures, as he puts the cards on the open slots on the blades. Yami: I fuse Feedback, Clockwork, Atomix, Pacifista and Light Cream with Gymosis. I create, Ultimate Gymosis! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He turns into Gymosis, which mutates from purple energy. His lower body turns into Feedback’s lower body, having Feedback’s black legs, which are more muscular then before, and two gold battery bolts on his hips. He has Feedback’s tail, but the tip has a bunny tail instead of an plug. His torso is Pacifista, having a broad chest, wearing a black jacket, with a white crosshair on it and paws going around the bottom. In the crosshair on the jacket is a transparent piece of green circular glass on his chest, revealing gears inside of him, as well as the Dueltrix symbol. He has Atomix’s arms, with large cylinders on them near the wrists. The cylinder on his left arm is filled with electricity, while the right cylinder is filled with green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres. Gymosis grows bunny ears, with plugs on the tips of them. Clockwork’s wench key is on his head, as Gymosis’ head grows in proportion to his body. Zorc: You think you can stop me with that form? Ultimate Gymosis: (In a combo of all the aliens voices) Yeah. I can. Because this, is a kick butt form! Ultimate Gymosis bends down, then hops off the ground, creating a crater where he was standing. He holds his arms crossed in front of him, them glowing with energy. He slams his arms into Zorc’s chest, sending him rocketing skyward. Zorc’s wings extend, catching him in midair. Ultimate Gymosis floats, his ears turning to control his movement. He hops in midair, stopping at Zorc’s level. He starts motioning his arms, the energy building. Ultimate Gymosis: HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! Nuclear Fusion! Ultimate Gymosis brings his fists together, firing a electric nuclear blast fusion, which hits Zorc, Zorc’s body being torn through. Zorc regenerates almost instantly, the area completely dark. Zorc fires rays of darkness, as Ultimate Gymosis’ key spins, him disappearing. Zorc looks confused, as Ultimate Gymosis appears behind him, firing a time ray from the glass window on his chest. Zorc’s body shrinks, but he spins, punching Ultimate Gymosis. The sound of hollow metal resonating sounds, as Ultimate Gymosis stays motionless. Zorc: You shouldn’t have this much power. Ultimate Gymosis: That’s why I call this my Ultimate form. I’ll show you my Fusion Cuisine combo now. Ultimate Gymosis hops at Darkstar, grabbing Zorc’s head, draining his energy. Zorc screams, as Ultimate Gymosis throws Zorc even higher into the air. He appears at that level, as he forms a fusion ball of light in his right hand. The light burns Zorc, as Ultimate Gymosis’ rabbit ears stretch, plugging into the Fusion Cuisine, absorbing it. The Fusion Cuisine is sucked in, his ears now shining as brightly as the Fusion Cuisine. He stretches his ears at Zorc, plugging into Zorc, the light, paralyzing him and causing him to shrink. Zorc: Agh! Too much light! Ultimate Gymosis: Oh, that’s not even my best shot Here’s my ultimate attack. Polymerization! Ultimate Gymosis’ right arm glows with nuclear energy, as his left hand glows with electric energy. His chest lights up with time energy, as Gymosis opens his mouth, a laser of pure light forming. He fires all four attacks simultaneously, the four attacks consuming Zorc. Zorc’s screams are lost, as he’s destroyed as the sun rises over the city. Aki and Pegasus stare speechless, along with a giant crowd of people. White Dragon was watching from the shadows, as he disappears back into them. Ultimate Gymosis lands, reverting. Yami looks at the staring crowd, as Leo, a kid with green hair with a ponytail, starts clapping. The rest of the crowd follows suit, as they all cheer for him. Yami smiles, waving to them. Yami: Thank you! Thank you! Huh? Yami looks down at the Dueltrix blades, seeing two cards. One was Gymosis, while the other one was of Zorc’s form. Yami puts the Gymosis card back in the hatch underneath, while he activates the Dueltrix. The faceplate popping up, a hollowed section in the side of the faceplate. Energy cards form, as he slides the Darkside card into it, closing it again. Voice: Get away from my daughter, freak! Aki’s Father pushes through the crowd, along with several police officers. They all have their hands on their holsters, though they all look nervous. Pegasus: Well, Senator Izayoi. One of the proprietors of the segregation of the hybrids, along with Kaiba Corp. Aki: What? Father! Senator Izayoi: Aki, come over here, now. That is a criminal and a monster! Aki: He is a hero, and he’s human! Plus, if he’s a freak! Aki allows vine tendrils to sprout, terrifying Senator Izayoi. Aki: Then I am too! Senator Izayoi: What are you doing? Aki: I won’t live under your rule anymore! I have alien powers, and I am proud of it! And I have Yami to thank for that. Senator Izayoi: The marker on his face is proof that he’s a criminal, and has spent time in jail. Do you, the people, want to integrate ourselves with their population?! The crowd looks confused, though many murmur in agreement. Aki: Unbelievable. You really are despicable. Senator Izayoi: Come, now. That’s an order. Aki: No. Yami: Uh, can I intervene here? Everyone looks at Yami, the officers now tense. Senator Izayoi: Officers, arrest him. He’s taken my daughter hostage. Aki: What? That’s a crazy allegation! Yami: But it could be true, couldn’t it? You see our marks, and you don’t consider anymore. Whether it’s this marker, or being a cyborg (He points at Pegasus) or an alien hybrid. You see us as different, and you assume that we are monsters. You want to know the truth? Those who create the system of stratification among people, you’re the real monsters. Yami activates the Dueltrix, the faceplate popping up, a hollowed section in the side of the faceplate. Energy cards form in the slot, as Yami draws two cards. The energy cards form pictures, as he smilies widely, as he puts the cards on the slots on the blades. Yami: I fuse Malem with Pesky Dust! To create, Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He turns into Malem, whose ruins are dark purple instead of green. He obtains a green dress like outfit with black zigzags on them, and small purple fairy wings on his back. His rock skin now adds a lightish blue tone to it. Malem Dust: Malem Dust! Malem Dust swings his hand in front of Aki’s face, releasing purple dream dust. Aki’s eyes droop, as she swerves side to side. Aki: (Sleepily) John. Aki falls, asleep, as Malem Dust catches her, gently lowering her to the ground. A police officer shoots at him, it cratering on his rock body. Senator Izayoi: Get him! He’s harmed my daughter! Malem Dust turns to look at the officers, as he fires a dream blast, which hits the ground around the officers, exploding into dream dust, which floats into the air. Officers fall asleep, collapsing. Malem Dust: I was hoping for a regular mana blast, not more dream dust. Pegasus: Yami! Malem Dust turns, seeing Pegasus floating in the air down an alley. He signals him to hurry, as Malem Dust takes one last look at Aki. He smiles, then runs off, following Pegasus. End Scene Pegasus and Malem Dust head for the wall, which Pegasus flies over. Malem Dust flaps his wings, as he barely is lifted off the ground. Malem Dust: Ugh. Too heavy to fly. Not my best combo. Malem Dust jumps over the wall, crashing down on the other side. Malem Dust reverts, as Pegasus lands. Pegasus: That was bold, doing that after becoming a hero. Yami: That guy has political influence, it doesn’t matter what I do. If he doesn’t accept us, then there’s nothing I can do. Pegasus: He’ll be after you. It’s best to skip town for a while. Yami: Yeah. I hate to leave her. Will you keep an eye on her? Pegasus: I will. If things cool off, I’ll attempt to find you. Until then, take care, Johnny-boy. Yami smiles, as he runs off. Characters * Yami * Aki Izayoi * Pegasus * Croquet * White Dragon * Roland (flashback) * Para (flashback) * Dox (flashback) Villains * Bakura * Zorc the Dark One * Gozaburo Kaiba * Weevil ** Hercules Beetle * Rex Raptor * Bandit Keith ** Metal Zoa * Mako * Senator Izayoi Aliens Used * Lode-Stache (first appearance) * Buzzhead * Toemech (first appearance) * The Jetworst * Gold Chuck (first appearance) * Heatfreeze (first appearance) * Ultimate Gymosis * Malem Dust (first appearance) Aliens Unlocked * Darkside Trivia * Bakura turning into Zorc the Dark One is based on his connection to him in the Yu-gi-oh! series. ** Zorc is a Heartless, based on Darkside. * White Dragon is based on the Yu-gi-oh! card Kaiba Man, who is directly based off Seto Kaiba. ** The Crush Virus is based on Kaiba's card Crush Card Virus. * Pegasus is revealed to have pegasus wings. * It's revealed that Aki's dad is a senator, who is one of the voices that caused for segregation against the hybrids. * Xylofreeze was a concept alien for one to appear in Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray (Ryder 10). * It's revealed that the Dueltrix is fueled by Gymosis. * It's revealed that Ultimate Gymosis can have more than one form, depending on who's fused with it. * This episode is similar to the canon Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray, as it gave Yami several of poor fusion combos. * It's revealed that having the markers means that one has been arrested. ** Since Yami has two marks, he's been arrested at least twice. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Special Category:Earth-68: Omnitrix Hero Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Zorc Arc